


76 Different Drarry Kisses

by Adolpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 76 Different Kisses, Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: A collection of my daily prompts that I'm filling on tumblr. All centered around Drarry and the different kisses they share.If there's a kiss you would like to see sooner rather than later, check the list to see if I've gotten it requested then drop me a comment or send me an ask on tumblr!





	1. Prompt List G

  1. “Good morning” kiss
  2. Kiss on the forehead 
  3. Drunk/sloppy kiss
  4. Awkward kiss 
  5. Angry kiss 
  6. “I’m sorry” kiss 
  7. “I’ve missed you” kiss 
  8. Seductive kiss
  9. “War’s End” kiss 
  10. “Goodbye” kiss
  11. “I almost lost you” kiss
  12. Kiss on the nose 
  13. Kiss on the ear
  14. Kiss on the neck
  15. Kiss on the back 
  16. New Year’s kiss
  17. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys
  18. “I do” kiss 
  19. Shy kiss 
  20. Surprised kiss 
  21. Kiss on a dare 
  22. Sad kiss 
  23. Exhausted parents kiss 
  24. ~~Kiss of life~~
  25. Kiss inspired by a song
  26. Jealous kiss
  27. ~~Giggly kiss~~
  28. ~~First kiss~~
  29. Last kiss 
  30. Kiss under a full moon
  31. Kiss at dusk 
  32. Kiss at dawn
  33. Kiss in a dream 
  34. Returned from the dead kiss 
  35. Themed kisses
  36. “We can never be together” kiss 
  37. It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss
  38. Awkward teenage crush kiss
  39. Spin the bottle kiss
  40. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss
  41. Forbidden kiss
  42. Sated kiss
  43. Soft kiss
  44. Tender kiss
  45. Passionate kiss
  46. Long kiss
  47. Quick kiss
  48. Morning kiss
  49. Before Bed kiss
  50. In Secret kiss
  51. Public kiss
  52. Accidentally Witnessed kiss
  53. Against a wall kiss
  54. ~~Against a Locker kiss~~
  55. True Love kiss
  56. Caught off-guard kiss
  57. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths
  58. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed
  59. Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s 
  60. Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss
  61. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp
  62. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up
  63. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing
  64. Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward 
  65. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other 
  66. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In
  67. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More
  68. A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”
  69. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck
  70. Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion
  71. A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss
  72. When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead 
  73. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Do Wn And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes 
  74. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap 
  75. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing 
  76. Top Of Head Kisses




	2. 54: Kiss Against A Locker T

“Go. Practice is over.”

Draco landed to hear Flint releasing the team. Crabbe and Goyle paused and looked back at Draco. It seemed that all of Slytherin house was keeping an eye on the blonde and he was sick of it.

“Go on ahead. I’m going to fly more.” He told the two. They walked off the quidditch pitch behind the rest of the team and Draco pulled out a snitch he had gotten over break. Releasing it into the air, he straddled the broom again and rose into the air to hunt it down.

Time passed too quickly for Draco and before he knew it, the sun was setting. He raced after the gold orb, slowly gaining on it. It was finally within reach so he let go of the broom and reached out with one hand. He leaned forward more and felt the flutters of the snitch’s wings beat between his fingers. He snapped his hand shut successfully capturing the little orb. The wings fell back into itself and Draco floated down to the ground. He was completely unaware of another person occupying the pitch.

“Nice flying.” Draco’s eyes snapped to the boy and he sneered automatically.

“Don’t patronize me, Potter.” He snapped. Harry was leaned against the wall next to the pitch entrance.

“Is it patronizing if I meant it?” Harry responded just as terse. Draco walked past the boy knocking his shoulder on the way. Harry wasn’t as fazed as Draco would have liked and that irritated him just slightly. He brushed it off and stalked to the boys locker room. He would admit later on that was surprised Harry was following him, but for now he just ignored the boy. That is until he followed Draco into the room.

“Can I help you, Potter?” Draco asked. If Potter didn’t leave him alone, he would end up in the hospital wing getting boils removed.

“Oh drop it, Draco. Nobody’s around.” Harry said.

“And you know this after just entering a room.” Draco snarked. Harry drew his wand and cast  _ Revelio _ . Nothing came up and Harry gave Draco a smug look. Draco stood by a bench glaring at the brunette.

“Nobody around.” Harry said. Draco let his broom drop on the bench as he closed the distance between himself and Harry. The brunette opened his arms and Draco slipped between them before Harry wrapped them around the blond.

“I meant it. You really were flying well.” Harry said into the top of Draco’s head. The blond just hummed and stayed where he was.

Between studying for the midterms and quidditch practices, Draco hadn’t been able to see Harry. Well, those among whatever the Chosen One was involved with this year. He missed these moments of being able to just be in Harry’s arms.

“Dinner is in about thirty minutes.” Harry said. Draco wanted to whine. Thirty minutes seemed too short. He pushed away from Harry and went to put his broom up in the shed. After polishing the handle and pulling flyaway bristles out, he hung the broom and moved on to the showers.

“I shouldn’t even ask this, but do you understand the potions assignment?” Harry asked. Draco smiled as he undressed and got under the warm water.

“You should know better by now that I will always understand potions.” Draco replied. He reached for his soaps and began cleaning as the smell of each soap mixed in the air.

“Would you help your secret boyfriend with his by chance?” Harry asked teasingly. Draco’s smile went softer than he meant to let it. He knew Harry couldn’t see it, but he still didn’t want it to show how much he cared for the brunette.

“And what would I get from my  _ secret boyfriend _ in return?” Draco asked. He was clean now but wanted a minute of just standing under the water.

“Um, what would you like?” Harry asked awkwardly. Draco scoffed.

“I was teasing, Potter.” He said turning the water off and grabbing his towel. Harry made a noise of displeasure as Draco toweled his hair and wrapped it around his waist.

“What?” Draco asked. He walked over to his locker and opened it to pull out a clean set of robes. His quidditch uniform was already gone, probably being cleaned by the house elves. Harry stepped close to Draco and put a hand on his right hip.

“I told you to call me Harry when it’s just us.” Harry said pressing a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck. Draco closed his eyes.

“If I do that I could slip up in front of others and that would be a disaster.” Draco whispered. Harry turned him and pressed him against the lockers next to his open one. The cool metal bit into his warm skin but he could only process the blinding green eyes of the boy in front of him.

“Would it be that much of a disaster?” Harry asked.

“Feeling contradictory today, are we?” Draco asked. Harry smiled sadly and let Draco’s diversion go.

“I guess that’s one way to call it.” Harry said. He was so close to Draco right now and the blond ached to kiss him. To wrap his hands in Harry’s perpetually messy hair.

“I want to kiss you.” Harry whispered. Draco set his arms on Harry’s shoulders.

“What’s stopping you?” Draco responded. Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s softly. All at once, Draco forgot about every possible issue. The ministry laws, his father, the judgement, the threat of the Dark Lord’s existence. It all fell away with the taste of peppermint and something so inherently Harry.

“Potter, I need to dress.” Draco said as Harry kissed down the blond’s neck.

“Hm.” Harry hummed not paying attention. Draco leaned into every touch and made no movement to leave.

“Harry!” Draco gasped when the brunette sunk his teeth into Draco’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Harry asked looking back to him. Draco was never strong, especially when it came to Harry.

“Don’t. Not here.” Draco said, breathless. Harry smiled and kissed him again. Draco was growing intoxicated on Harry. His touch, his scent, his taste. Harry pulled away and moved to sit on the bench of the locker room all in one move leaving Draco lost without him.

“Wha-?” Draco began. He glared at the brunette.

“Get dressed. Dinner’s in ten minutes now.” Harry said. Draco shakily moved and began getting dressed. After he was put together and ready to leave, Harry stood and pulled his face into his hands. He gave one last crushing kiss before leaving the locker room. Draco gave it a minute before exiting himself. And if he disappeared after dinner for a while, well, he would deflect those questions with ease.


	3. 27: Giggly Kiss G

The classroom was silent save for the bubbling of a potion Draco had been brewing for almost a week. Slughorn had given them their practical guidelines and Draco had to make his perfect. He leaned over to triple check his notes. The potion needed to be stirred counterclockwise continuously for the next 30 minutes. He set the stirring rod in and spelled it before moving to prepare for the next step. The door to the classroom opened and Draco looked up to see his boyfriend enter the classroom.

“Draco~” Harry said in with lilt. Draco hummed in acknowledgement and went back to his work. He would have never expected his eighth year go the way it did. Hell, his sixth year self would have never imagined him returning for eighth year. But here he was, at Hogwarts finishing his schooling and being teased by Harry Potter, but this time it was in their shared dorm late at night.

Draco was too focused on quartering Knarl quills in equal amounts to notice Harry settling in an empty desk nearby.

“Love, it’s almost midnight. You should put it up for the night.” Harry announced.

“Hardly. I’m almost done and everything at this point is time sensitive.” Draco responded, setting aside the quills. He turned to face Harry and leaned against the worktable. Harry had laid a red cloth over the table and set a bottle on it. He pulled out containers and set them out. Draco arched his eyebrow in question. Harry saw it but said nothing and instead gestured to the chair in front of him.

“Sit. You weren’t at supper.” Harry commanded. Draco rolled his eyes but sat anyways.

“I’ve been nibbling on things here and there.” Draco said. Harry snorted.

“Hopefully not Knarl quills.” He gestured to the glass dish holding the ingredient. Draco scowled.

“Think I would know whether I had or not.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Draco had just finished when the timer went off. He stood up and stopped the stirring rod. The potion was a soft magenta now, showing everything was on the right track. He dropped the quills in and stirred clockwise twice as they dissolved. He pulled Alihotsy leaves off the stem and crushed them before adding them. He lowered the flame under his cauldron and set a timer to let it simmer.

“I’ve brought something.” Harry said.

“You have, and it was appreciated.” Draco replied with a small smile.

“No, you arse, something else.” Harry said. Draco was grinding Billywig wings but turned around. Harry held the bottle and when Draco turned, he took a drink and set it down before letting out a series of giggles as if he didn’t have a choice. After they passed, he simply stared at Draco with a straight face. The blond looked at the bottle and read the label.

“Did you really bring Giggle Water to our dinner?” He accused. Harry’s face split into a smile then a small chuckle.

“What were you expecting?” He challenged. Draco was fighting back a smile and had to turn back to his table so Harry wouldn’t see it.

“You’re an absolute menace.” Draco said setting the, now crushed, wings aside. Harry grabbed the bottle and stood up. He walked over to the table and took another drink. This time the drink made him guffaw, loud and unattractive, next to his boyfriend. Draco looked over to Harry, who schooled his face to look flat. Their eyes met and that was the last straw for Draco who leaned over the cauldron laughing. Harry, who had set the bottle down, pulled him back so he was leaning into his boyfriend, still chuckling.

“Careful, I don’t think you should inhale those fumes, love.” Harry said. Draco had calmed down and brought a hand to Harry’s cheek.

“My hero.” He teased, still smiling. Harry watched him and leaned down to kiss him but before he could Draco’s timer went off and the blond left his arms to return to his potion. Harry watched as Draco scooped the wings from the mortar to the cauldron. He spelled the fire hotter and set it to stir for ten minutes. Draco set his wand down and turned to Harry again.

“I’m sorry I-” He began. Harry pulled Draco to him, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist.

“You don’t have to be.” He said. Harry reached for the bottle of Giggle Water and held it up towards Draco. The blond looked skeptical but accepted the bottle anyways. It tasted just like plain water. The only difference was this water was strained through Alihotsy leaves. He lowered the bottle and tried to hold back the laugh bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t keep it inside and he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as he laughed.

“I love that sound.” Harry said absentmindedly. Draco pulled back and looked at him.

“You’re a sap.” Draco announced. Harry smiled.

“I’m a sap because I like your laugh?” He asks.

“No, because you feed me Giggle Water to hear my laugh.” The blond retorts. Harry’s smile grows. An idea formed and before he could think it through he took another sip of the Giggle Water and pressed his lips to Draco’s. The blond accepted the kiss and smiled against Harry’s lips as the other giggled.

“Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, taken down by Giggle Water and kisses.” Draco murmured. He chuckled and pressed himself further against Harry. Draco loved feeling Harry under him. After three years of fear and panic, something so sturdy and warm filled him with hope. Hope that the future wasn’t going to be as scary as he thinks.

They are so lost in the circle they created that Draco didn’t hear his time go off. The potion went from a lime green to murky brown in a matter of seconds but the blond could care less. Until he remembers it’s due in three days.


	4. 24: Kiss of Life T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this prompt loosely. I was really feeling war-time vibes with it and I wanted to somewhat explore Draco's feelings regarding the entire thing. So I got this.

Draco was dying. That was the only explanation for what was going on. He could feel the cold fear coursing through his veins. He heard students running through the halls, presumably to evacuate the castle that was now under attack.

_ Crabbe and Goyle. _

He needed to find them before he lost his mind. Or before he lost them. Everything was moving too fast and the last time he saw his parents was before the first attack. He heard the screams and shouting of duelling students and Death Eaters.

_ Crabbe and Goyle. _

He turned sharply down another corner almost running into somebody before sidestepping to avoid them.

“Stupefy!”

“Protego!”

The person fired as Draco shielded. He looked around catching on emerald eyes.

“Draco?” Harry asked. The blond froze. A feeling colder than dread flooded his body. It froze him to the core but he didn’t have the time to break down. Now was not the time or the place.

_ Crabbe and Goyle. _

He moved to shove past Harry and got as far as a foot before the brunette grabbed his arm.

“Don’t! Let me go!” Draco shouted. Harry’s hard was warm against his clammy skin. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating on each gulp of breath he tried to take.

“Hey, breathe.” Harry said. He didn’t look too well himself. His clothes were covered in dirt and soot, his hair was even worse than usual and his own eyes shone with panic. Yet here he was, trying to calm Draco down. As if their entire childhood wasn’t falling apart around them. As if Draco’s entire reason for living for the past three years wasn’t standing in front of him. As if Harry wasn’t being hunted by the most evil wizard in present history.

_ Crabbe and- _

This was it. Draco couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning and each breath he took was like inhaling water. The air might have been warm, but he was absolute ice and he couldn’t stand Harry’s hand. He shook it off as if it had burned him.

“Don’t. Just. I-” Draco gasped. He couldn’t stand so he sank to his knees, bending over them. His arms curled around his middle as if he could just hold together all the pieces of himself breaking apart. He vaguely registered the tears falling down his cheeks but he wouldn’t ever admit it. He needed to get it together and leave unless he wanted to be killed in crossfire. He closed his eyes and ignored everything around him. He pulled in another tight breath and let it out.

“Draco, please.” Harry said. Draco couldn’t stand it. He sounded just like he did before. Before Voldemort. Before his father went back to the Dark Lord. Before Dumbledore.

“Draco…” Harry said trailing off. He was looking around now. He was skittish, with good reason, but it was making Draco worse.

“Stop. Stop looking around like that.” He said, voice hoarse. “Nobody’s going to be around here yet.”

Harry looked down at him then offered his hand.

“No, you go.” Draco said avoiding the hand. Harry sighed. Draco stood pulling his wand out of his sleeve.

“I don’t have your…” Harry started. Draco looked away.

“I’m using mother’s.” Draco said, as if he owed it to the brunette to explain himself. Harry reached out for Draco and the blond stepped back.

“I was serious. Don’t.” Draco murmured. He was still freezing. He knew he was still drowning. He could feel it in the back of his mind, reminding him once again that he was wrong side of this war.

Harry stepped forward and Draco didn’t have the energy to step back. Harry reached out and cupped Draco’s face. This time, Draco couldn’t push his hand away. Harry’s thumb brushed the falling tears away and Draco allowed himself to lean into his hand.

“Merlin.” Harry breathed out. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” He put his forehead against Draco’s. Alarm bells were going off in the blond’s head.

“Don’t, Potter. Please.” Draco pleaded. Harry huffed.

“It’s Harry when we’re alone.” He said sadly. Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s and for a moment, just a moment, and Draco felt more alive than he had in the past three years. It was as if the sun had touched him, warming him from the inside out without burning him. Draco wanted to push into the brunette and leave everything behind. The war, his parents, Voldemort. Draco pushed Harry back.

“Draco-” Harry said. Draco smiled sadly.

“Go. Save the world, Saint Potter. And if I’m still alive, owl me.” He said. He pushed Harry again and turned down the corridor. He felt somewhat better. Like he could maybe survive the night, if he were lucky.

_ Crabbe and Goyle. _ Find them and escape.


End file.
